


Ты ушёл

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Hotel Transylvania 1, Missing Scene, POV Mavis Dracula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Я сижу и размышляю над вопросом — зачем ты сделал так? Заставил полюбить, а потом разодрал сердце на мелкие лохмотья. Какую цель ты преследовал?
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran





	Ты ушёл

Я сижу на крыше, и в лицо мне дует прохладный северный ветер. Он треплет ветви расположенных далеко внизу деревьев.

Примерно такой же сейчас гуляет в моей голове.

Я сижу и размышляю над вопросом — зачем ты сделал так? Заставил полюбить, а потом разодрал сердце на мелкие лохмотья. Какую цель ты преследовал?

А, Джонатан?

Любил? Но зачем же тогда так жестоко растоптал наше чувство? Или, может, оно только моё?

Когда ты лгал мне — с самого начала или при конце?

Рядом со мной лежит подарок мамы. Это книга, написанная ею специально для меня.

Знаешь, о чём там написано, Джонни? В книге мама рассказывает о Дзынь — высшей награде, которую может получить страдающее сердце. Дзынь — великая любовь.

Найти свою истинную пару очень сложно. Многие так всю жизнь находятся в поисках и ничего в итоге не находят.

А нам повезло.

Вот только нам ли?

Это было подло. Я ведь люблю тебя! За что? Почему ты меня ненавидишь? Потому что я монстр? Прости, это не моя вина. Ты жил среди нас и видел, что мы ничем не отличаемся от людей.

Вытираю слезу. Правильно говорил папа — нужно быть сильной. Нужно бороться, несмотря на боль.

Нужно учиться жить с этой болью.

Болью потери Дзынь.

Папа ведь как-то живёт…

Вот только я — не он.

Мне не забыть тебя, Джонни.

Знаешь, а ты понравился мне с первого взгляда. Такой нескладный, несуразный, с этаким восторженно-весёлым взглядом…

Минуты, проведённые рядом с тобой, стали лучшими в моей жизни.

Если мир был другим…

Мы могли бы быть вместе…

Как жаль, Джонни, что наши пути разминулись!

* * *

— Это был Дзынь.

В глазах Дракулы промелькнул священный трепет напополам с ужасом. Дзынь — нечастое явление, и оно воистину волшебно! Однако если его разрушить…

Мэйвис, не смотря на отца, встала и, обратившись, медленно направилась в свою комнату. Старший вампир проводил её виноватым, раскаивающимся взором.

— Прости меня, моя мышка. Я так виноват. Джонни вернётся в отель.


End file.
